The Day He Touched Your Heart
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Your heart wants answers. But does he give the answers? -The only one who touched your heart, the only one who could break it when you were usually so sure of yourself- SoKai -Questions & Confessions II-


**So**Kai  
**All you ever wanted  
{For the end of the beginning}**

This story isn't for people who don't understand how it's like to be in love, who have no idea of the strength, yet the power to break you down from head to toe. Who have no idea why it's so important to have answers… because you can't find the bravery to ask the questions…

And that's where my story begins…. The nerdy redhead and a spiky popular kid… _Kairi _and **Sora**…

_ All you ever wanted… was the boy beside you_

………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Kairi didn't look up when the chair beside her was pulled away. Normally, the girl, or boy, whoever it was, would sit uncomfortable for a while, and sit somewhere else. Well, that's your faith if you're doomed with auburn hair and violet eyes. Still… her brother Axel had bright red hair and green eyes, and he was nearly the most popular guy in the whole school.  
She placed a fond smile on her lips when she thought about her brother. He always wanted to help, but she didn't need it. She was such a naïve little girl. She had never seen love, never experienced it.  
The one who took the seat beside her cleared his throat. She looked up from her book, slightly annoyed by the disturbing, and slightly shocked because she was disturbed.  
She looked straight up in the depths of the sea. Her eyes ran over his spiky, dark-brown hair, his small smile and back to his eyes again. And there it was… love. It took her heart over, made a blush creep up on her face, made her unsecure of all the had ever did. And all it wanted… was the boy beside her. 

_When you reached twenty, you had enough of that loss of confidence…  
Could you find the bravery many never found?_

"Hey Sora!"  
The boy turned and smiled at the girl who ran behind him. She put her hands on her hips, catching her breath.  
"Hello Kairi" He said, the smile even in his voice.  
Kairi felt the blush heat up on her face, like always.  
"Do you mind if I… I …. When I…" No. She couldn't. She had been so sure about asking him finally what he felt for her, but she couldn't…. couldn't.  
But the boy cocked his head to the side, amusement twirled in his eyes and his lips curved upwards in her favorite smile.  
"DoyoumindifIwalkedupwithyou?" She breathed.  
His eyes turned confused. "Um… could you please repeat that again?"  
"Do you mind if I walked up with you?" Kairi quickly dropped her eyes to the street under her feet.  
"No, not at all" He said cheerful. Her heart missed a beat and she looked up, watching his encouraging smile. Oh dear… what now?  
They walked, Sora talked. Kairi was too nervous to say something, so she just listened, not progressing what he said.  
"Hey, Kairi… what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet" Sora stated when they were in the park.  
Kairi shivered. "Can I… can I… ask you something?"  
Sora nodded, still looking worried. "Yeah, of course"  
She found the courage… but could she take it when he rejected?  
"Do I ever cross your mind?" She kept looking down while answering it.  
Sora sighed. Somewhere there was relief in it, somewhere it sounded tired. And she regretted asking him the question.  
"No"  
She winced, but didn't look up. She had heard the rejection, that was worse enough. She couldn't bear to see it in his eyes.  
"Do you like me?" She sounded like she didn't believe in it at all.  
"No, not at all" Great. Why was he even friends with her for the last six years then?  
"Would… would you cry when I left?" Of course not. If he did, she would leave right away, just to check…  
"No"  
She knew it. She knew it was hopeless… she had to give up the love of her life… the only one who had touched her heart. And life couldn't be better…  
"Do you want me at all?"  
"No, I don't" Did he just added 'I don't' to sound more polite? It didn't work. It sounded just as hard.  
She took a deep breath, biting back the tears.  
"Would you chose me or your life?"  
"My life, really" She shook her head sadly. Of course… who would ever want a nerd? Who would want a weird redhead?  
"W-would you live for me?" Her voice was mall, like someone was strangling her from the inside.  
"No"  
Kairi finally looked up, meeting Sora's sparking eyes and felt broken. As if he had pulled her heart out and had jumped on it. The lump in her throat grew and she staggered back.  
"Well… t-that's all I wanted to a-ask" She whispered.  
Sora opened his mouth, but Kairi didn't want to hear more stuff that would only break her already broken heart even more. She walked past him, careful not to touch him and walked around the corner and when he was out of her sight, she began to run.

Tears fell on the ground while she run more and more, not knowing where her feet would bring her.  
Until…  
"KAIRI!" his voice sounded far away, just as she wanted. But that was when her love for the boy who was running behind her took its turn again. She stopped walking, but waited until he was behind her, still catching his breath.  
"K-Kairi… you… could… wait… you… know" he said between breaths.  
She turned at him, but kept her eyes downcast.  
"Kairi…" it sounded hesitating. "Sometimes it's so incredible amazing how quick those brains of you take conclusions"  
His finger lifted her chin, so she had to look at him. It only hurt. "But-"  
"May I say something too, or does my opinion not count at all?" He said it with a teasing voice, but his face fell when there came more tears.  
He silently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Well… you never cross my mind… because you never left in the first place" She stared at him. Her usual quick brains couldn't progress it.  
"I really don't like you, because I love you more than anything else"  
His eyes never left hers and slid one hand around her waist.  
"I wouldn't cry if you left, I would be dead and buried"  
She blinked twice, trying to progress what she had heard. Sora pulled her a bit closer, his other hand still cupping her face.  
"I don't want you, because I _need _you"  
His forehead now leaned against hers.  
"I only chose my life because you are my life"  
He smiled at her softly.  
"I won't live for you, because I'm willing to die for you" And his lips landed softly on hers.

**End note:  
Like I promised a SoraXKairi version of Questions & Confessions.  
**


End file.
